This disclosure relates in general to device under test (“DUT”) analyzers and, but not by way of limitation, to audio frequency impedance analyzers among other things.
Scalar and network analyzers are important tools in testing electrical devices and components. They can be used to measure and characterize the response of devices or components at different electromagnetic frequencies. This allows for a better understanding of how a device or component works.
However, scalar and network analyzers can be expensive. While there are inexpensive ways to test the response of electrical devices or components, they can often be prone to error and can be tedious to use.
There is a need for inexpensive network analyzers that are fast, accurate, and provide high resolution data.